Zac, brother of Mimmi
by Exploring dreamer
Summary: Post s2ep13. Spoilers,da. Mimmi shows up at Zac's door, three days after the revelation, life and death ensues. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Zac, brother of Mimmi

A/N: This is a quick two shot. First fic, so feedback is highly appreciated.

Mimmi's POV

I sit on the beach at mako, looking out at the water. Zac's words from this morning "I don't want anything to do with you!", bounce around my head. As I remember the anger and hatred in his eyes when he said it, the last thing I saw before I ran out off the grotto, a single tear rolls down my cheek. I had a sliver of hope when I found out I had family, but I guess it was in vain.

More tears roll down my tan cheeks as I remember all the sadness that has come to me because of the word 'family'. I had no one for so long, that when I found out that the void could be filled, I jumped at the chance. Although Zac made it blatantly obvious that he feels differently.

More and more tears fall and I let out a choked sob. I bury my face in my knees and cover my head with my shaking arms. Sooner or later I fall asleep.

Zac's POV

"I don't want anything to do with you!" As soon as the words leave my mouth I see tears in Mimmi's eyes. She backs away from me, runs out, and not long after I can hear the splash that indicates she's swum off. "Zac-" "I'm going home."I cut Evie off and quickly rush home.

(End of flashback)

It's been three days since then, and I have elected to ignore the whole situation. It's been three days since anyone has seen Mimmi, and I find that I am rather grateful. I've pretty much stayed in my bungalow since that moment, and so I haven't seen any of the other tails either, including Evie.

I'm sitting on my own in the bungalow when I hear a knock at my door.

A small, pale skinned, brown haired figure is standing in the doorway. Mimmi looks terrible, it's clear she's been crying a lot since I last saw her, and it takes all my self control not to hug her right there and then.

"What do you want?" I say, harsher than I meant to and she visibly shrinks back. I quickly pull her inside before my mother sees her.

" I thought that maybe we could go for a swim?" She asks. Her voice matches her appearance, but there is a hint of hope. "I'm not in the mood." I say dismissively. She looks impossibly sadder and her eyes dart down to the floor.

Mimmi's POV

I'm already almost crying, but I still continue to talk. "I get that this is is hard for you, but you have to understand that it's hard for me too. I've never had any family-" "And you don't have any now." He says forcefully. " I am not your brother. I don't care what you, or Rita or any crazed pod leader says, you need to get that I am not interested in playing your long lost brother!" Ge gradually gets louder, and as he steps forward, I step back and hit the table behind me.

A fat tear drops onto my cheek, and I force a sob to silence. Then, out of nowhere, I get a surge of anger. "Fine, I get it. You stay out of my life, and I stay out of yours!" I shout. I walk toward the door. "Mimmi, wait." it's not an urgent call, and for some reason that fact rubs me the wrong way. "Leave me alone, merman." I say, venom dripping from my tongue. I walk out and jump off the pier.

I swim for a little while until I find a nice soft sponge and coral reef to sit and think. All of a sudden something rock solid hits me on the back of my head, hard, and everything goes black.

Zac's POV

After Mimmi dives off the pier, I sigh and sit down. What if it is true, and I am her...that she's my...that were...? I contemplate and think for a long time.

After about two hours I feel like I need to clear my head, so I head off into the ocean. I don't realize my destination until I reach the small coral reef on the outskirts of the mako ridge. I swim around for a while, relaxed, until I spot som brown hair floating a short distance away. I swim to the surface.

"Mimmi, I thought we agreed-" I start ranting, only to realize that she didn't come up with me. I frown and swim back down. She hasn't moved, so I swim over to find her unconscious.

A/N: and there's the first chapter! This is my first fic, so some feedback would really help me. Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, I want to ell you guys how thankful I am. All of you have been so supportive of this story, and it's only the first chapter! I can't tell you how much it means to me, and I am so happy with how many people have responded to this story, it's totally overwhelming.

In further news, because this story has been so well received, I have decided to make this a threeshot, so, without further ado, chapter 2...

Zac's POV

I immediately freak, and I completely forget about our disagreement from earlier. I quickly swim over to her and pull her into my arms. She's completely limp and ice cold, and she is even paler than this morning. This new information sends me into a frenzy. I tighten my grip on Mimmi and head for Rita's.

Rita's POV

"Help, someone help!" I hear Zac's panicked cries from the water entrance and I rush over to him. Zac is struggling to keep himself afloat with the. Weight of an unconscious Mimmi in his arms. "Get her inside, quickly." Ondina and Serena look up from a spell book they were going through. Ondina freaks out "Mimmi! What did you do to her!" She cries out as she runs over to the unconscious girl in Zac's arms. "Lay her down here." Zac puts her down on the sandstone ledge.

I check her pulse and her temperature. "She'll be okay. She has a small fever, but other than a bit of a headache from what knocked her out, she should be fine." Everyone is visibly relieved. "But it's probably for the best that I make some of that healing potion, just to speed up the recovery process. And that means that you three should go wait upstairs. The potion has a tendency to knock out everyone in its surrounding when it is being made, and we wouldn't want that." Zac, Ondina and Serena leave the grotto, and I set about making the potion, knowing full well that there is no chance of it knocking me out.

Mimmi's POV

I wake up and find myself lying down in Rita's grotto. "Uugh." I groan in pain as I register a huge headache. "Hello Mimmi, good to see that you've woken up." Rita says with a smile "here, drink this. It'll help with the headache." I take the potion off her hands, and drink it eagerly. The sharp pain at the back of my head is gone almost instantaneously. "Can I go see the others?" I ask." If you feel well enough, they are waiting for you upstairs." I nod and thank Rita, then I head up to the balcony.

"Hey" I announce myself to the small crowd looking out at the view. "Mimmi!" Ondina rushes over to me and gives me a huge hug. "It's good to see you up and alive." Serena says as she hugs me. That's when I see Zac. " I'm gonna go, I need some sleep." I say quickly and turn away. I practically run down the stairs. "Mimmi wait!" I hear Zac call, but I am not interested in talking to him. I jump into the water, and head for mako. I sit down under a palm tree, I get about 30 minutes to myself.

Zac walks up the beach. " I thought you'd be in the moonpool." "I told you to leave me alone." I move to stand up, but what Zac says next stops me in my tracks. "You might be right." I turn to look at him." After you left, I started thinking. I talked to my-the Blakely's, and it turns out I'm adopted. So, there is a chance it could be true." I'm drowned in fury, and I shake my head at him. "Could be true, could be?! By the moon Zac, the evidence is literally staring at you in the face, and you say it could be true?!" I shake my head again and run into the ocean. After about two minutes of aimless swimming, I pick a destination; I start toward the docks.

A little while later I'm walking along one of the docks, when two girls walk by me. One of them glances my way and then whispers something to the other, and then they both laugh. Then I hear "she's so weird." And they glance at me again.

That's it. I've been called weird and different my whole life because of where I'm from, and because of who my mother is, and these girls just pinched the wrong nerve. I turn and pull them both into the air, I silence their screams and drop them closer to the waters' surface. "Mimmi no! This isn't you!" I hear Zac say. I feel him put a soft hand on my shoulder. I bring the girls back down and they run off screaming. " Mimmi, we need answers, let's go talk to Rita."

A/N: and that's chapter two. If you guys have any suggestions for how the next chapter will play out, that would be phenomenal. Thank you so much for being so so supportive of my writing. More comin' at ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Zac, brother of Mimmi chapter 3

A/N: I am really sorry for the wait, I have been without wifi since the 22nd of July. But here it is, the last chapter of Zac, brother of Mimmi...

Mimmi's POV

I sit on the beach, the day after the dilemma on the docks. I spoke to Veridia this morning, and I'm meeting Zac here to...talk.

(Flashback)

"I need to know everything." I say immediately after surfacing in front of Veridia. "You are not welcome here!" She says, surprise and anger evident in her face. "I deserve an explanation!"

Veridia looks at me, clearly debating on wether to tell me her information or not. After about half a minute, she nods reluctantly and motions for me to follow her.

"You were brought here when you were only three years old. The whole northern pod, aside from the old and the weak escorted you here. It felt like the funeral of royalty." She starts. " Nerissa had mingled with mermen, much to her pod's dismay, and it is said that your father was a powerful merman from the pacific. When the pod found out about the result of this meddlesome behavior, she was banished, and she took you with her. One day you arrived back north, no sign of your mother, and only a note that told the pod to take her down to the mako pod, because it was very important to your mother that you were as close to your brother as possible."

(End of flashback)

One I've explained all that to Zac, I decide that it is best to give him some time to to let everything sink in. "Zac?" I ask quietly. "I have to go meet Serena in the grotto to teach her how to make Arctic marshmallow. I'll see you tomorrow?" He just nods.

I wake up in the moonpool the next morning and decide to go for a swim over mako reef. I'm well out onto the reef when I get a vision. Zac is running on the beach, but it's not towards the ocean!

I quickly make my way to the mainland, and I dry myself on the beach behind some rocks. Then I run onto the beach, only to be caught like a fish in a net by a grinning Zac...

"Hey sis."

A/N: And that's one story down. Feel free to PM me if you guys have ideas for new fics, they don't have to be for mako mermaids. Bye :). _^-^_


End file.
